Vlammen: hoofdstuk 7
Ik wordt wakker in het Pokemoncenter van Cherrygrove city. Ik heb heerlijk geslapen. Alex is nog steeds niet helemaal genezen. Die bes deed zijn werk, dat wel, maar het was niet goed genoeg. Ik loop naar de kamer waar hij ligt. Ik kijk door het raam. Zuster Joy is druk bezig. "Ken jij de jongen die daar ligt?" Vraagt een stem achter me opeens. Ik draai me om. Achter me staat een meisje in een witte jurk, met bruin haar. Ze komt me bekend voor...frame|left|Jasmine Ik knik. "Dat is Alex, de jongen met wie ik samenreis. Hij is gisteren aangevallen door een Shroomish." "Zoiets hoorde ik zuster Joy al zeggen." Zegt het meisje. Ze kijkt door het raam. "Trouwens, ik heet Jasmine." "Ik ben Sam. Zeg eens, ben jij ook een trainer?" "Zoiets. Ik ben een gymleider." Mijn ogen worden groot. Ik wist wel dat ik haar ergens van kende. Dit is Jasmine, de gymleider van Olivine city! "Echt?!" Zeg ik enthousiast,"Dat is geweldig! Ik wil ook gymleider worden!" "Echt waar?" Zegt ze verbaast. "Met wat voor soort Pokemon dan?" "Vuur Pokemon natuurlijk! Kom maar mee!" Zeg ik, en ik trek haar mee naar mijn slaapkamer. "Jasmine, ik stel je voor aan Striker en Cyndaquil, mijn Pokemon." "Wow, jij bent echt gek op vuursoorten, hè. Die Ponyta van jou ziet er sterk uit. Jullie hebben volgens mij een hele sterke band." "Dat klopt. Ik was erbij toen ze uit haar ei kwam. Kijk, dit is Pegasus, de moeder van Striker. En dit is Thunder, Strikers vader." Zeg ik trots, terwijl ik haar een foto laat zien. "Wauw, de moeder van Striker is een Rapidash met blauwe manen? En de vader van Striker is een Zebstrika? Dat is ongelofelijk! Shiny Pokemon zijn ontzettend zeldzaam! En Zebstrika en Blitzle komen eigenlijk alleen maar in de Unova regio voor!" "Weet ik. En Striker is de beste! Wat voor Pokemon heb jij eigenlijk?" Vraag ik. Ik ben nieuwsgierig. "Ik ben dol op staal Pokemon. Steelix, Lairion, kom er maar uit!" "Wauw, wat zien ze er goed uit! Je zorgt vast heel goed voor ze." Zeg ik. "Maar vertel eens, Waarom ben je hier, en niet in de Olivine gym?" "Ik moest hier iets ophalen. En bovendien is het wel eens fijn om er even tussenuit te gaan. Ik hoef me geen zorgen te maken over mijn gym, ik heb hele goede vrienden die me daar kunnen vervangen zolang ik weg ben." Opeens krijg ik een idee. "Hé, Jasmine, waarom ga je niet met mij en Alex mee? We komen vanzelf wel langs Olivine city. Dat zou super gezellig zijn!" "Wat een geweldig idee! Ten minste, als Alex het goed vind." "Vast wel. En zo niet dan heeft hij pech. Hij moet niet zo zeuren." We lachen. "Oké," zegt Jasmine. "Dan ga ik meteen mijn spullen pakken. Tot zo!" En ze rent weg. Ik plof op mijn bed. Plotseling begint mijn medaillon te gloeien. Ik pak hem vast, maar laat hem meteen geschrokken weer los. Hij is gloeiend heet! Ik wil dolgraag weten wat het precies is, en waarom het van die veer in een medaillon is veranderd. En ik weet al hoe ik daarachter ga komen. Ik ren naar de computers en toets het nummer van mijn ouders in. Nadat de telefoon een paar keer overgaat verschijnt het gezicht van mijn moeder op het scherm. "Hallo, Samantha, hoe gaat het?" Zegt ze. "Hoi mam." Zeg ik. "Met mij gaat het goed. Maar ik wilde je iets vragen... Zouden jullie mijn boek op kunnen sturen? Ik wil iets opzoeken." Mijn moeder knikt. "Maar natuurlijk. Dit is jouw reis. Als dat boek je kan helpen, zal ik hem naar je opsturen. Ik stuur hem wel naar Violet city, dan is hij daar als jullie daar aankomen." "Ontzettend bedankt, Mam! En maak je maar geen zorgen over mij!" "Nee hoor. Jij en Striker redden je prima." Ik knik. "Doe de groetjes aan Pegasus en Thunder! Doei!" Ik hang op. "Wie was dat?" zegt een stem achter me plotseling. Ik schrik en draai me om. "Alex! gaat het weer een beetje?" zeg ik bezorgd. "Ja hoor, met mij gaat wel weer. Dus zullen we dan maar weer verder gaan?" vraagt hij, en hij wil al weglopen. "Alex, Wacht!" zeg ik. "Ik moet je nog iets vertellen!" Dan komt Jasmine aanlopen. "Hé, Sam, ik ben er klaar voor. En ik zie dat je vriend ook al wakker is." Ze loopt naar Alex en schud hem de hand. "Alex, Toch? Ik ben Jasmine, aangenaam kennis te maken. Sam had vast wel verteld dat ik vanaf nu met jullie mee ga, toch?" Alex schud zijn hoofd. "Eh.. nee nog niet... Aangenaam..." mompelt hij verlegen. Hij is bloost helemaal. "Je vindt het toch niet erg, hè? Ik wil jullie niet tot last zijn..." Hij wordt nog roder. "Nee, Natuurlijk niet. Eh... Gezellig..." Zegt hij heel zacht. "Hij is een beetje verlegen. als hij je beter kent gaat het wel over." fluister ik in Jasmines oor. Ze knikt. "Eh.. zullen we dan maar gaan? Alex, heb jij je spullen?" zeg ik. Hij schud zijn hoofd. "Ik ga ze wel even halen." zegt hij, en hij rent weg. "Hij lijkt me erg aardig." zegt Jasmine. Ze is zelf ook een beetje rood. "Dat is hij ook wel, al kan hij ook wel erg irritant zijn. Ik ben blij dat je er bent. Onze groep kan wel wat girlpower gebruiken." zeg ik. We geven elkaar een High-five. Een halfuur later vertrekken we met z'n drieën richting Violet city, met de zon in onze rug en een hele hoop avonturen voor de boeg... Categorie:Vlammen Categorie:Izumi2001 Categorie:Vlammen: Hoofdstukken